joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Josh the Hedgehog
"I am the Being of the Wind! -Josh Josh the Hedgehog is an Ancient Hedgehog, he is also the Wind Leader. He is also the main character in this wiki. He also created The Four Royal Knights to help him. Abilities He is much stronger than EggRey, he just kicked him swiftly. He could repel Chaos Control, as his signature move, Chaos Control, if he has a Chaos Emerald. The color of his eyes change depending on the situation. It goes red if he is angry. It goes sky blue when in great happiness. It goes ultramarine when powering up. It goes yellow when he goes Super. It goes glowing sky blue when going Hyper. It goes shiny black when he is going Ultimate. It goes multi-colored when he's going Infinity. He uses the 7 Chaos Emeralds, 3 Energy Orbs, & the Master Emerald to trigger his transformations. He could use some Chaos Powers, but comes to a limitation. His real powers comes on his swiftness. Here's some new Chaos Powers he had: #Chaos Agility #Chaos Tornado (can be used only with a Chaos Emerald) #Chaos Heal #Chaos Flash (can be used only with a Chaos Emerald) #Chaos Slash #Chaos Disable (can be used only with a Chaos Emerald) #Chaos Psych (can be used only with a Chaos Emerald) #Chaos Blizzard (can be used only with a Chaos Emerald) #Chaos Mimic He also can do Rider Kicks. His new signature move is Tachyon Rider Kick, a finishing move. And he can also charge his Cyclone Blade with tachyon energy. Then he will slash his enemy with tachyon energy. AV Info His units aren't affected by Snow. Instead, his firepower increases while Snow is present. And when he activates his CO Power, he can put the command "Hide" for Aerial Units, "Camouflage" for Ground Units, & "Dive" for Naval Units. Also, he gains 10% defense for each Com Tower that is on his control. Power Meter: xxxXXX Weaknesses He dislikes darkness, so that is his weakness. And also he gets weak if he uses too much Chaos Powers. Also he is not really physically strong, so he gets injuries more than others. He prefers spells than physical attacks, so he is not really physically strong. Weapons *Cyclone Blade- Josh's primary weapon. It is a steel sword with a golden wind blade, imbued with wind power. *Chaos Steel Spear- Josh's secondary weapon. It is a forged steel spear with an orb that activates Chaos Spear. *Zap Rifle- a rifle that fires EMP. Its limit is that it reloads fast but gets weak when used immediately after reloading. *Tornado-Riken- a shuriken that could tear 2 trees in one throw. It could be charged by a special battery that could make it summon a tornado. *Ele-Claw- a claw that is fast to scratch an enemy to make longer combos. But it drains energy so that you could just use it for only 1 hour. *Singe Cannon- a cannon that can fire superheated magma. But its limitation is that it reloads too slow because of its high power. *Ancient Cannon- the strongest weapon in Josh's arsenal. It fires a huge laser beam with heavy gamma radiation. Its limitation is that it charges somewhat slow and it reloads very slow. Look He has green fur, blue eyes, cyan streaks, and jet skates. Appearances 'Stories/Fanfics' *Being a Hedgehog (The Legend of the Four Leaders: Movie Version: Hedgehog Battle) (first) *Adventures in the Ancient Dimension (The Being of the Wind 1 & 2) 'Roleplays' *Having a Sea Vacation (Roleplay: Summer Vacation) *Zombie Mayhem (Roleplay: Flash of the Zombies) *A Huge Tournament (Roleplay:Sonic Fanon Battlers -- The True Story) *Hacker Trouble (Roleplay: The Nightfall Incident) *Defeating the EggWhatevers (Roleplay: Ancient Battle Chapter 1: The Rise of Egg Empire) *Against Layla (Ancient Battle Chapter 2: Layla's Evil Witchcraft Plan) *The EX Grand Prix (Sonic Riders: Beyond the Sky -- The Real Story) *Meeting Robbie & His Other Friends (Sonic the Hedgehog: The Return of the Forgotten) *Joining a Tourney (Mobius Rising Fighters Tournament) *Aeronoid's Mine (Josh & Bakugan Battle Brawlers Season 1: Darkness Invaders) *Seeing Noa as a Prototype (Ultimate Prototype) 'Fangames' *Sonic Riders: Beyond the Sky *Mobian Hearts *Ancient Leaders RPG *Ultimate Prototype Theme Songs *Josh's Main Theme Song - Throw It All Away *Josh's 2nd Main Theme Song - Next Level by Yu-ki *Josh's Battle Theme Song - Reverse Re:birth by Akira Date & Shintarou Gotou Friends *Rey the Hedgehog (also rival) *Jess the Hedgehog (1st sidekick and bestfriend) *Koji the Fox *Jetris the Hedgehawk (also rival) *Thomas the Echidna (best, best friend) *Louie the Fox *Trexie the Cat (childhood friend) *Alice the Cat (2nd sidekick and bestfriend) *Brian the Hedgehog (best friend) *Keith the Hedgehog (also rival) *Peter the Fox (they are both experts in technology) *Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) (best friend) *Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) (best friend) *Night the Fox (NightmareHouseFan) (best friend) *Sierra the Rabbit (NightmareHouseFan) *Jake the Hedgehog (NightmareHouseFan) *Twilight the Dog (NightmareHouseFan) *Noa the Hedgehog (Spiderboy2012) (bestfriend) *Sonic the Hedgehog (cousin) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Shadow the Hedgehog (also rival) *Amy Rose (bestfriend) *Cream the Rabbit (bestfriend) *Eternal the Awesome (EA) Rivals *Jetris the Hedgehawk *Rey the Hedgehog *Keith the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) (because he Jack is sometimes overpowered, it irritates Josh) Enemies *Mecha Josh (archenemy) *Mecha Rey (archenemy) *Dr. EggRey or Boogar (worst enemy) *Mecha Sonic *Dr. Eggman (archenemy) *Dr. EggPlankton (archenemy) *Scourge the Hedgehog *Kai the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Zane the Gorilla (Spongebob100) *Layla the FoxSkunk (Spongebob100) *Jack-4 Commander (Spongebob100) (because he defeated Proto Thomas) *Sky the Hedgehog (F.O.S.) (former friend) (he always tease Josh's power, & he is a total Marty-Sky, making him Josh's 2nd main enemy) Bakugan Battles Bakugan Info He is a Ventus brawler. He's also one of the Legendary Brawlers. His Guardian Bakugan is Tempest Aeronoid. His 2nd G. Bakugan is Chronosix. Prototype Info He's the friend of Noa. He doesn't think that Noa's a freak, unlike his other friends. He helps Noa defeat the army of G.U.N. to revert Noa to normal form. He also created Prototype J. Forms *Static Josh- Josh's form that developed while he was implanted with electric energy. This form was rarely used. *Super Josh- Josh's form that could be activated with the 7 Chaos Emeralds. *Hyper Josh- Josh's form that could be activated with the 7 Super Emeralds, enhanced by the Master Emerald. *Ultimate Josh- Josh's form that could be activated with the 7 Rising Emeralds. *Infinity Josh- Josh's form that could be activated with the Infinity Power given by the Wind Ancient. 'Other Forms' *Pyrus Josh- Josh's form that could be activated with the Pyrus Emerald. *Subterra Josh- Josh's form that could be activated with the Subterra Emerald. *Haos Josh- Josh's form that could be activated with the Haos Emerald. *Aquos Josh- Josh's form that could be activated with the Aquos Emerald. *Ventus (Rising) Josh- Josh's form that could be activated with the Ventus Emerald. *Dextra Josh- Josh's form that could be activated with all of the BakuEmeralds. *Mach Josh- Josh's form that could be activated with the Green Energy Orb. *Barrier Josh- Josh's form that could be activated with the Cyan Energy Orb. *Magus Josh- Josh's form that could be activated with the Gray Energy Orb. *Emperor Josh- Josh's form that could be activated with all of the Energy Orbs. His mechanical form is his Reploid Form. He can transform to Hyper via Hyper Reploid Zecter. Quotes *''C'mon, let's battle! -default starting battle quote'' *''Excellent! -when getting a S-Rank'' *''Very nice! -when getting an A-Rank'' *''Not bad. -when getting a B-Rank'' *''I'll try harder next time. -when getting a C-Rank'' *''Oh man... -when getting a D-Rank'' *''Shoot! -when getting an E-Rank'' *''Let's see who's really good... -when starting a battle against Rey'' *''Show me your skills, sidekick! -when starting a battle against Jess'' *''Let's see how Rey's sidekick brawl... -when starting a battle against Koji'' *''Time to settle this... -when starting a battle against Jetris'' *''Bestfriend, time to show you my skills! -when starting a battle against Thomas'' *''C'mon, burn me if you could! -when starting a battle against Louie'' *''I'll show you the ultimate power, Jack! -when starting a battle against Jack'' *''Let's see who's faster than us... -when starting a battle with Sonic'' *''Let's see if you're really agile enough! -when starting a battle with Alice'' *''Got you. -when scoring a K.O.'' *''Ow! -when getting K.O.'' *''I will defeat you! -when preparing for his super skill'' *''Hmph, you are truly a faker! - defeated Mecha Josh'' *''Ow... you're not a faker after all... -defeated by Mecha Josh'' *''Hmph, that's it. -defeated a boss'' *''I told you I showed you my ultimate power! -defeated the final boss'' *''Is that what you've got? You're not good enough. -damaged the enemy by half'' *''You're good, but it's not superb enough. -when being damaged by an enemy by half'' *''Hmm... Something ominous in here... -when something bad happens'' *''This is where you end! -to the zombies in Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies'' *''Let's see how my cannon destroy those greenheads... -preparing his cannon against the zombies in'Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies'' *''But this one will make your head spin! -prepares to cast Chaos Disable on Jack in Roleplay:(Free Join) Summer Vacation'' *''Better close your eyes tight, or you could be blind! -when casting Chaos Flash'' *''Behold the Ancient Cannon! -when showing his cannon's power to the zombies in Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies'' *''Don't be a fool. -to Dark Golem in Hyper Form in The Being of the Wind 1'' *''With our fused powers, we will destroy you! -increasing energy to destroy Elemental Creature in Fused Form: Jomas in The Being of the Wind 2'' *''C'mon, show me your powers! -to Elemental Creature in Fused Form: Jomas in The Being of the Wind 2'' *''And that's how Josh the Hedgehog use the Ancient Cannon! -showing the Ancient Cannon's powers to Cervantes in Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies'' *''I'll show you my signature move! -to Cervantes in Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies'' *''Hardcore? Well, it was those zombies that are hardcore! -to Jack in'' Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies *''Well, you don't know what Chaos Power I will cast! -to Jack in a race in Roleplay:(Free Join) Summer Vacation'' *''Showoff? Well, YOU are the showoff! -to Dark Golem in Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies'' *''I'm the Being of the Wind! -to Jack in Roleplay:(Free Join) Summer Vacation'' *''Here I am... To defeat you, foolish junk-headed beings! -to Mecha Josh and Mecha Rey in The Legend of the Four Leaders: MV: Hedgehog Battle'' *''Here I am! Hit me! -to Mecha Josh and Mecha Rey in The Legend of the Four Leaders: MV: Hedgehog Battle'' *''Well, so slooow! -to Mecha Josh and Mecha Rey in'' The Legend of the Four Leaders: MV: Hedgehog Battle *''It's you! Well, let's defeat those junk heads! -to Alice in'' The Legend of the Four Leaders: MV: Hedgehog Battle *''Well, it's Rey's mimic or... Whatever... -to Mecha Rey in'' The Legend of the Four Leaders: MV: Hedgehog Battle *''And I'll show you how this is done! -to Ogre when showing him the powers of his Ancient Cannon in Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies'' *''Well, you don't know what's up my sleeve, Ogre! -to Ogre when he is going to fuse with Jack in Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies'' *''A fool he is to tell us that we will be turned into zombies! He didn't know our secret! -to Rey about True Ogre in Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies'' *''This is when real battle begins! -in Roleplay:The War for Mobius as Jomas'' *''Let's do this! We'll show you the Infinity Power! -as Jolice in Ancient Battle Chapter 1'' *''It's no use for the power of Infinity & Maxus! -as Jolice in Ancient Battle Chapter 1'' 'Sonic Riders Quotes' *''Race on! -before a race starts'' *''Well, I won! -when winning a race'' *''Okay, next time I will surpass you! -when losing a race'' *''Excellent one! -when making an X landing'' *''Oh yeah! -when making an SS landing'' *''Very good! -when making an S landing'' *''Great! -when making an A landing'' *''OK! -when making a B landing'' *''Good. -when making a C landing'' *''I'll try harder... -when making a D landing'' *''Whoa! -when making an E landing'' *''You're so slow! -when passing someone'' *''You're faster than I thought. -when got passed by someone'' *''Time to heat up! -when about to do a Gravity Dive'' *''I'm free! -when done a Meteor Burst'' Profile 'Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing' 'Tech Ultra' 'STATS' ' 'Tournaments' 'Stats' Offense: ★★★★★★ Defense: ★★★★★★ Speed: ★★★★★★★★★★ Evasiveness: ★★★★★★★★★★ Stamina: ★★★★★★★ Ease of Use: ★★★★★★★★★ 'Beginning Phrases' *'"'''Let's do this." *"Battle commence!" *"This could be fun." 'Victory Phrases' *"Nice." *"Oh, c'mon, I need a stronger opponent." *"Is that it?" 'Taunts' *Waves his two fingers *"C'mon." 'Costumes''' #'Ancient Suit #Formal Wear #Casual Wear #Emperor Suit 'Sonic Riders' He created his own Extreme Gear called "Ultra Cyclone". His Extreme Gear is faster than some of the Extreme Gears as it was upgraded by Louie & him. He can ride on it without holding it. 'STATS' 'Attire' He wears his green aviator goggles on his head & his blue sport wristbands. 'Attack' Josh covers himself with blue aura, then he dashes on a line of opponents, knocking them. He uses the power of the Almighty element. Trivia *Josh has some Chaos Powers, but gets some limit in using them. *The color of his eyes change depending on the situation. *He has two sidekicks. Josh5.jpg|Josh as a human last 200 years. Josh in Furry Dollmaker.jpg|Josh as a hedgehog still wearing his leader outfit. J1.jpg|Josh the Hedgehog in Sonic Character Designer. MFDM7.jpg|Josh's Super Form. Hyper Josh.jpg|Josh's Hyper Form. Ultimate Josh.jpg|Josh's Ultimate Form. Category:Hedgehogs Category:Ancient beings Category:300+ Category:Leaders Category:Chaos Manipulators Category:Aeromancers Category:Wind users Category:Electromancers Category:Electric users Category:Demigods Category:JTH12's Characters